It Used To Be Us
by dottyforever15
Summary: Takes place after FP buries the body for Alice. Old feelings start to resurface and we find out exactly what history the two of them share.


The loud knock on his door startled FP awake. It wasn't often he got visitors at this time of night and when he did, it was never a good thing. Jughead knew how to get in, even without a key, so FP knew it wasn't his son. The knocking persisted, louder this time, and FP rose to his feet, having fallen asleep on the couch. He was exhausted. Burying a body by yourself takes a heavy toll. It was all he had left in him to take a shower to get the smell of lye off of his body, at least the best he could. He could still smell the overwhelming odor permeating through his skin and his fingernails. The knocking continued.

"Alright, alright.. I'm coming." He sleepily murmured to himself. FP opened the door and was shocked to see Alice Cooper on the other side. Alice rarely graced the South Side with her presence, and when she did, it certainly wasn't at his trailer door. Not in a very long time.

"Alice.. what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" He cleared his throat, his exhaustion obvious through his voice and eyes. The sight of Allie always made him catch his breath, despite his many attempts to stop letting her have that effect on him after all this time. One would think after the way she ripped his heart out, he wouldn't have anything but disdain for the woman. Alas, that was never the case.

"Can I come in?" She shivered in the brisk wind and pulled her jacket tighter. It was nearly 3am in the morning and freezing outside. FP nodded and stepped aside, allowing her inside the trailer that held so many memories for the two of them. Amazing memories. Soul crushing memories. Memories they both try to forget. FP eyed Alice as she walked in and looked around, and he could tell that she was thinking the very same thing. Allie hadn't been inside this trailer in twenty years and the last time she had been, it was without a doubt the worst night of FP's life.

They stood in awkward silence for a beat, staring at each other from opposite sides of the living room. FP was donned in only sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His hair was tussled and the scruff on his face gave away how long it had been since had he shaved. Alice looked him over, an overwhelming feeling of gratitude and guilt and other feelings she didn't want to acknowledge came over her.

"I'm sorry to wake you. I just came over to thank you again. And to tell you that I am so, so sorry, FP. I can't stop thinking about what you did for me. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to repay you. I couldn't sleep; it's all I can think about." Alice looked down, obviously upset with herself for putting him in this situation, let alone their children. He slowly walked closer to her, now standing only a few feet away.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" He answered. "You know I'd do anything for you, Allie." FP whispered into the dark room, meaning every word. Alice felt her heart stop hearing the nickname he used to call her tumble off of his lips. She looked up and caught his eyes with a small smile.

"I know. I'm just not sure why. I've been horrible to you. I've been so horrible to you and you never deserved any of it. And now you've risked your life for me, your freedom. I'm so sorry, Forsythe." Now she was crying, sobbing really. Her body shook as she covered her face and bowed her head. FP immediately went to her, wrapping his strong arms around her tiny frame. Alice buried her face in his chest and allowed herself to cry. It wasn't very often Alice Cooper showed vulnerability, but with FP it was easy to let her guard down. He had seen her through some of the toughest times in her early life. He'd always been there when she needed him and she repaid him by treating him like shit.

FP didn't respond. He just embraced her and let her cry as long as she needed to. It had been so long since he held his Allie in his arms; he just wanted to savor the moment, despite the gruesome circumstances from which it arose. She felt the same. She smelled the same. If he closed his eyes and tried real hard, he was transported back to a time when holding her was as natural as breathing. He felt her relax in his arms and wrapped hers around him even tighter, nuzzling her face in his soaked t-shirt. They stayed this way for a good ten minutes while she cried before Alice finally pulled back slightly, her arms still hanging loosely around his waist.

"Why, FP?" She looked into his eyes imploring him to answer.

FP looked down at her still very aware that they were wrapped around each other.

"Why what?" His low voice, dark eyes, and close proximity sent unexpected chills through her body.

"Why would you do something like this for me after the way I've treated you?" Alice was genuinely confused by it. Sure, they had grown up together. They had each other's backs when no one else did. And at one point in their lives, they were so madly in love she thought nothing would ever tear them apart. But that was then and this was now. Twenty years had passed. They both married other people and had children and separate lives entirely. And even when they did cross paths, Alice made it a priority to be nothing but a bitch to him. If she was FP, she wouldn't have lifted a finger to help her.

FP smiled that crooked, shy smile that she used to love so much. He wasn't sure how to answer her. He couldn't just say out loud the real reason he would do anything for her. He felt like he was in a twilight zone. It had been so long since they'd had a real, genuine conversation that wasn't filled with thinly veiled insults or light hearted teasing.

"You know why." Was the answer he settled on before finally letting his arms drop from around her and walked into the small kitchen, leaving her alone in the living room to ponder his answer.

Alice felt her heart breaking in that moment. Because she did know. FP had loved her so intensely, so completely that sometimes it had overwhelmed her younger self to feel that much love from another person. He would've killed anyone for her. Buried anyone for her. Done anything for her. And apparently that was still the case. All Alice knew was that she didn't deserve that type of devotion, especially not from FP Jones. Not after how she treated him. Not after what she did. And the guilt was eating her alive.

He reappeared from the kitchen holding two beers. Sure, it was three in the morning but he'd also just buried a dead body only a few hours ago so FP felt like the occasion called for it. Alice only hesitated slightly before taking the bottle he offered her and followed him to sit on the couch. A comfortable silence fell between them as they both nursed their beers, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Alice broke the silence.

"I haven't been here in so long but it feels like it was just yesterday." In fact, Alice was pretty sure she was sitting on the same exact couch she lost her virginity on when she was 14. She can still remember the excitement and the exhilaration. How she was so scared and tried not to show it, but FP knew her better than anyone in the world. He was so careful and gentle with her and so loving that she remembers crying from all of the overwhelming feelings she had. He of course had not been a virgin at the time, having lost his virginity to Penny Peabody in the 7h grade. Alice always hated Penny for that very reason. She remembers not talking to FP for three weeks after she found out, she was so crushed.

It was as if he was reading her mind as the tension in the room shifted from solemn to something else altogether. Alice looked over at FP and he turned to face her. So much left unsaid between the two. She couldn't help but admire how kind age had been to him. He was always very good looking as a young boy and as a teenager but now that he was older, he was distinguished and, quite frankly, the sexiest man she'd ever known.

"Do you remember that time we were running from the cops after we stole all that candy from the Snak-n-Pak?" FP asked her with a smile. Alice surprised even herself with the loud laugh that escaped her.

"Of course I do. We ran and ran until we got back here and then hid under the bed just in case they came in looking for us." She said through giggles. "How old were we then? Ten?"

"Something like that." He laughed too. "We stayed under there for two hours just eating candy bar after candy bar. Felt like some real badasses. Until we both got so sick and ended up taking turns puking in the bathroom."

Alice was laughing so hard she had to wipe tears from her eyes.

"Wow. I haven't thought about that in a long time. For weeks Mrs. Baldwin put up posters all over town looking for the heathens that burglarized her store." She laughed again. "Things were so much easier back then, weren't they?" She asked him, nudging his shoulder softly. FP nodded and looked back down. There was no space between them on the couch and he could feel his heart beat quicken and was really quite grateful to be wearing loose fitting sweatpants right now. There was never a time that he wasn't incredibly attracted to her and now was no exception. Reminiscing with Allie was bound to lead them into dangerous territory. The only problem was he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, for him, Alice didn't feel like stopping

"Do you remember the night of the bonfire at the lake?" She asked him in a low voice. The night that 15 year old FP Jones told 14 year old Allie Smith he loved her for the first time. The first time they had sex on this very couch after arriving back to his trailer from the bonfire, making out the entire way back. The first time Alice felt like everything was going to be okay, because she had him, and he had her and that was all they needed.

FP turned to look at her, their faces only inches apart. He could feel her breath on his face as her chin rested softly on his shoulder. His eyes were dark with unspoken emotions. "I'll never forget it." He said, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Me either." She softly responded in kind, never breaking eye contact. They hadn't been this close to each other in so long that Allie felt like a heroin addict getting teased with a taste of the sweetest drug so many years into sobriety.

He looked from her eyes to her softly parted lips and back up to her eyes. The tension between them was growing by the second and FP knew that they would probably regret what he was about to do, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Not with his Allie so close to him, so open and vulnerable. Acting like the girl he willingly gave his heart to so many years ago. He cupped her cheek with his hand, gently caressing it with his thumb. Alice's breath hitched audibly, knowing all too well what was about to come, and if she was being honest with herself, what she had been desperate for. And maybe even the real reason she came over at this hour. Feeling her hand in his at Pop's reignited something inside her that she couldn't ignore. It had been so long.

Too long.

Slowly FP leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips before backing away only slightly, giving her the chance to smack him or tell him to go to hell. She was, after all, a married woman. And despite his current circumstances, he was also a married man. But she didn't smack him. She didn't tell him to go to hell. She leaned back in and kissed him again, this time harder and with more passion than before. FP set his beer down and grabbed hers to do the same, never breaking contact with her mouth. It felt like heaven to kiss her again. Alice's hands came up to intertwine behind his head, pulling him even closer to her as her mouth opened, allowing his tongue to snake in and play with her own. She moaned softly, the feelings of lust and love and gratitude and longing and arousal taking over all of her senses. Feelings she hadn't allowed herself to acknowledge in so long, she wasn't sure they were still there. And god was he a great kisser, always had been. Alice pushed him back on the couch and moved to straddle his lap, the bold move surprising FP as he rested his hands on either side of her hips, holding her steady on his lap.

Alice felt his hard arousal against her core and it only spurred her on. She can't remember the last time she was so turned on. FP's hands went to the belt of her coat as she continued to kiss him and grind on him like her life depended on it. He undid the belt and went to remove the coat when he realized what she had on underneath; a black spaghetti string silk night down and nothing else. His breath caught in the back of his throat as her hardened nipples peaked below the thin fabric.

Alice looked down at her attire, a little embarrassed. She was sure it looked like she planned this. And maybe she had subconsciously, but her outfit of choice was not in the plans.

"I.. I just grabbed my coat and came over.. I didn't.."

"You are so fucking beautiful Allie." FP cut her off and buried his face in her barely covered chest, placing kisses across her cleavage, up her collar bone and to that spot on her neck that used to drive her wild. Alice's eyes fell close as she let her head fall to the side and moaned softly, giving him more room to please her, as her hands threaded through his hair pulling him as close as she could. FP's hands traveled up the back of her bare thighs and squeezed her ass which was only covered by a very small pair of matching black panties.

Alice was crazy with need and want. She needed him more than she needed air. She reached down and grabbed the hem of his white t-shirt, swiftly raising it up and over his head, leaving him bare chested and only in sweats beneath her. FP followed her lead, pealing the black nightgown up and over her head. He pulled back from her then, admiring the view of her sitting wantonly on his lap in only a pair of panties. Her full breasts were as perfect as he remembered them being, her taught stomach showing no signs of child birth. Her skin was silky smooth as ever. Her hair was tousled and in a mess, her lips were full and pink from their heated kisses, and her eyes were filled with desire. FP was positive she had never looked more beautiful and that was saying a lot. He reached behind her head, burying his hands in her curls, and pulled her in for another kiss. But this time was different. It was soft. Slow. Thorough. Like they had all the time in the world.

The logical side of Alice's brain knew this was wrong. This was bad. She was married. He was married. Their kids were dating. He was a South Side Serpent, she was a North Sider. They ended horribly the first time around and it was not a good idea to go there again. So why did it feel so right? So perfect? Like this is where she was always meant to be?

Hell. Maybe she was.

FP flipped them over so that Allie was lying on the couch as he hovered above her. The scene was all too familiar for them, having been in this very same position too many times to count. Their hearts were pounding in unison, in anticipation for what was about to happen. He looked down at her, his eyes asking the question his mouth couldn't seem to get out. Are you sure?

Alice answered him by reaching down to the waist line of his sweat pants, yanking them down the best she could. FP kicked them off the rest of the way before grabbing the sides of her panties and slowly pulling them down her long smooth legs, leaving them both completely naked. Alice grabbed his face again pulling him down into a passionate kiss, all tongues and teeth and needy. She wrapped her legs around his waist, positioning him perfectly at her entrance. There was no need for foreplay right now; Alice had never been more ready in her entire life. Still, FP held off, only kissing her, keeping his length just outside of her.

"FP.. please.." Alice whined trying to arch her hips and pull him inside herself.

FP pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes, searching for any sign that he should stop right now, stop before they cross the line they can't uncross. But all he saw in her eyes was pure adoration, something he didn't think he'd ever see again from her. Without breaking eye contact, FP entered her slowly, inch by inch, watching her face contort in absolute pleasure from being filled to the brink by him. He groaned when he was all the way in and stopped there, resting his forehead against hers, allowing himself to get it together so that he didn't come in 20 seconds like a teenage boy.

Alice was completely and totally lost in him. He was on her, in her, around her. All her mind could think was.. FP. FP. FP. FP. Like a chant in her head. A second later, he started to move at a torturously slow pace. In and out. In and out. Savoring every single second of this, knowing it would probably be the last time it ever happened. He reached for both of her hands and pinned them above her head, holding them in place with one of his own, while his other reached down to her hip, angling her so that he could hit her sweet spot with every thrust.

"Oh my god.. oh my god, yes.. please don't stop.." she moaned into his ear as he continued pumping in and out of her, grunting obscenities and grasping her thigh so hard she knew she would be bruised tomorrow. Alice started moving her hips at the same pace as him, meeting him thrust for thrust, every part of their bodies touching and yet they still couldn't get close enough. Finally he let go of her hands and she brought them to his back, running her nails frantically up and down, leaving tiny scratches as she got closer and closer to her release.

"Oh god FP!" She tilted her head and moaned.

"You feel so good baby. So fucking good." He moaned into her hair, losing all sense of reality, approaching his own release at a fast rate. Alice reached down and grabbed his ass, pulling him in harder, arching her hips higher, as the sounds of their bodies slapping together and loud moans filled the room. He reached down and kissed her, sloppily, their tongues wrestling with each other.

"I'm so close.. I'm so close.." she whimpered, her breath quickening, her moans getting louder.

FP reached down between them, softly massaging her clit, as he whispered in her ear, "come for me Allie. I want to feel it. Come all over me. "

That was all it took to send her over the edge. Alice arched her back and let out the most satisfying, loudest moan as she came harder than she'd come in a long, long time. Lights burst behind her eyes as her toes curled and her body writhed.

"Yes.. yes…FP… oh god.. yes!"

The feel of her contracting around his dick, the sound of her screaming his name was the last straw for FP. He tightened his grip on her thigh, pumping harder than before, before finally giving in and spilled his seed inside of her. "Fuck! Oh fuck, Allie!"

Alice grabbed his ass before running her hands up and down his sweaty back as he rode out his own orgasm, shaking above her. FP collapsed on top of her, the only sound in the room was their mingled heavy breathing as they came down from their high. Alice held on to him as tight as she could with both her arms and her legs, keeping him inside, not allowing him to leave her just yet.

They stayed like that for a good long while; savoring the moment of their afterglow. They softly petted and caressed each other's skin, placing kisses every so often on whatever they could reach.

Alice was the one to finally break their peaceful bubble.

"I should get home before Betty wakes up." Her voice sounded regretful, like leaving here was the last thing she wanted to do, but they both knew it was for the best. FP carefully pulled out of her and reached down for his sweat pants. Alice followed his lead, reaching around for what little clothes she had on and her jacket. They both dressed in silence, sharing an occasional look as they did. Alice synched her belt buckled of her coat nice and tight and reached down to grab her purse. FP had already walked over to the front door to see her out, dreading this. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, preparing to watch the woman he always loved walk out the door once again.

Alice stopped when she reached him and turned to face him. They looked into each other's eyes for the briefest of moments before she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I don't regret it."

It was then FP let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, fully expecting her to tell him it was a mistake and can never happen again. He smiled softly and kissed her again. "Me neither."

Alice smiled at him. "I'll see you around, FP."

"Count on it, Allie cat."


End file.
